An Alliance!
by Kaylin77
Summary: Based on the Anglo-Prussian Alliance. England gets a noisy visit from his new partner, Prussia, and they engage in a drink. Human names used. Hope you enjoy! Rated T for slight language?


**A word from the author: **Hi there! Wow. I haven't been here in forever. I mean...I come here to read fics and stuff but I haven't posted in a while. Since I've been...dead, I managed to get myself horribly obsessed with Hetalia. I cosplay it, dream it, skype it, read it, whatever. And I've fallen in love with any pairing involving England. Prussia/England being one of my absolute favorites (behind FranceEngland). Anyways, this is my VERY FIRST Hetalia fic. What I usually do is think of a quote that would be super awesome, and then act out the fic accordingly in my head. Sometimes even spoken aloud. And then, I just type. I have a lot of ideas in my head right now, so I'll probably be updating more often then not. I really hope you enjoy!

Axis Powers Hetalia, Arthur Kirkland, and Gilbert Weillschmidt (sp plz) belong to Hidekaz Himaruya, and not me. I wish I owned Gil, though.

* * *

"This is war! Do you hear me, angleterre? War! Don't think an alliance with that silver-haired brat will help you, either!"

The door shut, or rather slammed as the blonde French left in haste. He left no trail behind, except for the seemingly upset Englishman sitting in his chair with an empty bottle of his own finest ale. But it wasn't as if the country really gave a shit about it. He hated the Frenchman. With a passion. Francis was the number one cause for most of Arthur's current problems. Lately anyways. And now that the two were (oh surprise) enemies, he looked towards a new way of defeating him. An alliance with Prussia. Gilbert was a smart man, and Arthur knew what he was doing in creating an alliance with him. At least he hoped he did. Arthur wasn't looking to really start a war, but rather...keep a balance of power. It wasn't exactly how Prussia seemed to run things; ah all this was making Arthur tired. He set the empty alcohol bottle on the desk in front of him, slinging his feet onto the top and crossing them diligently. In a somewhat drunk stupor, he lowered his chin to his chest and fell into a slumber.

It had to have been an hour long sleep when Arthur awoke to a sharp knock at his door. The windows, which had let in a cool enough breeze to chill Arthur to the bone, no longer let in a bright sunlight but rather, a clouded moonlight. His knees shifted over, sending the empty bottle crashing to the ground. _Ahh...I'll have to clean that up then..._

"Arthur, sir. Someone is here to see you." The voice from behind the door was one of the nations servants, and from the sound of their voice it seemed like they had been trying forever to get his attention.

"Send them in, then."

"MEIN BRUDER!" A voice boomed several minutes later, and the doors were thrown open. A tall, silver-haired albino with the most glowing red eyes Arthur had ever seen, made his way into the office. In one hand, he carried two bronze bottles that shimmered in the light. The other held a fresh document, rolled in parchment with a red ribbon. Arthur didn't dare allow the man to see the smirk on his face, that quickly disappeared as soon as it had been there.

"Don't get the wrong idea, Gilbert," he yawned, stretching his limbs as he stood from the chair. "I merely want to send France to his grave, that's all. And you have your own motives."

"That is true, Arthur. But tonight I don't care about the war or our enemies. Tonight is a celebration in honor of this alliance! Here! Drink!" He through one of the bottles without warning towards Arthur, who caught it by surprise.

"...This one's half empty, you bloke!"

"Ahah, I got thirsty coming over here. There's enough there though! Now drink!" The blonde Brit lifted the bottle to his lips, before interrupted. "Oh wait! Make a toast! You always have better things to say then I do."

Arthur frowned, lowering the bottle and clearing his throat. "Fine...to...the alliance." He raised the bottle in the air, and brought it once more to his face.

Interrupted, again. "To a new friendship!"

"To fighting an unneeded war."

"Nein, to winning an unneeded war!"

"To kicking France's ass, especially."

"To kicking _everyone's_ ass, especially."

The two lifted their glasses, and a familiar clink sounded through the office. England finally brought the bottle to his lips, tilting his head back and allowing the liquid to flow into his mouth. It was dry, but it was delicious. "Don't you have anymore?" he asked, setting the bottle down. The other made his way towards the Brit, laughing.

"There will be plenty more once we engage in the war, bruder!" Gilbert grinned heartily, as he slung an arm over Arthur's shoulder. "This is the start of something new, my friend. It will be...awesome!"


End file.
